The present invention relates generally to a device which provides rotational and reciprocating motion when driven externally by a rotating member and more specifically to power tools used for sanding, cutting and filing and more particularly a sanding tool for attachment to a drill press.
Broadly stated, the invention, to be described in greater detail below, is directed to a device particularly adaptable as an accessory device for a rotary drill press for sanding. The invention, a self contained sanding apparatus, receives its rotary motion from being mounted in a drill press chuck and generates its reciprocating motion from internal means without any other external connections.